Communication is nowadays provided in digital form for many purposes and many types of applications. In digital communication a wide range of data types such as audio data, video data, digital TV data, email data, computer application data, etc are transmitted and distributed to devices to which they are respectively destined. The data may be provided at a user location to a single device such as a personal computer (PC) or to a plurality of devices such as a plurality of PCs or a plurality of different types of devices, for example personal computers, laptops or notebooks, handhelds, set-top boxes or television devices, wireless phones etc. To distribute the data at a user location, networks such as home networks are provided to connect a plurality of devices to provide a local area network (LAN) or other types of networks.